Planning and Evaluation (P&E) is a continuous, coordinated and cohesive process that strives to: 1) set the strategic vision of the Cancer Center; 2) identify and foster the development of new initiatives; and 3) evaluate and improve Research Programs, Shared Resources and other relevant activities.